Christmas with L
by darisu-chan
Summary: L has never been much of a Christmas fan, but this year he's going to celebrate it with the people he loves. LxOC, with Mello, Matt and Near.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

**Author's Note: **In this fanfic Mello, Matt and Near are about 9,8 and 7. Hope you enjoy it! And Merry Christmas!

Christmas with L

L has never been a Christmas fan, but he has to celebrate it year after year because of the children he loves. Mello, Matt and Near adore Christmas, for them it was the only time they could be around L all day long and could ask him many sorts of question, plus he always brought his assistant/girlfriend with him, and the boys (specially Mello) liked her a lot.

L was returning to England, along with Watari and D, after he finally captured Kira Light Yagami (Yes, in here Light got caught! Muahahaha). He needed a long long break after all the stress he had been through. L wanted to see his dear successors; he missed the boys too much.

They arrived to the airport and Roger and the children were already waiting for them.

- L! – The three screamed when they saw him and run to his arms.

- Hey! – L said to them and hugged them.

- D! – Mello screamed when he saw the girl and run to her arms.

- Hi, Mello. – D said, laughing a little when she saw Matt smirking.

- I missed you. – The blonde told the woman while blushing.

- I missed you too. I missed you all! – D said, and then Matt and Near ran to her arms.

L smiled at the scene. D was going to be a great mother. Wait! Why the hell was he thinking that? Anyways he was happy to return to his hometown.

When they arrived to Wammy's House, all the children were expecting L, and they received him happily, giving him letters, candy and other stuff. L was their Hero; everybody loved him there, even Roger was happy to see he came back safe. Watari was happy to see all the kids, unlike Roger, he really did like children, he even could tell he raised L.

D was happy to see all the kids too; after all she was raised there too. Many girls surrounded her, asking her questions about the three best detectives in the world: she could tell the girls had a crush on L, heck, when she was younger she had a crush on him too.

- D, ready to go the room? – L asked.

- You pervert! – She said laughing.

- I wasn't suggesting anything! – L defended himself.

- So, what do you want? – D asked the detective.

- I was just saying we should put our stuff in our room. – L said matter-of-factly.

- Alright! But I think I'll have my own room. –

- Why? – L seemed puzzle.

- It's a bad example for the kids. – D said, before going to her own room.

L sighed. Apparently he wasn't having _it _that Christmas_. Darn it! _He thought, and decided to prepare his things in his room.

L really didn't like Christmas too much, it involved getting social with many people; sometimes, Christmas was just another way of making people spend their money in useless things; the only thing he really enjoyed was being able to spend time with people he loved and his successors' innocence and excitement when they saw their presents.

Now, another bad thing in Christmas was the "letter to Santa Claus". Kids these days, their list was terribly long, but he had to give them their toys.

- L, ready to be Santa?! – D asked him.

- Not really, but let's see. – L said.

- First Matt's! – D shouted.

- Alright. –

_Dear Santa:_

_This Christmas I want the new Guitar Hero for PS3, the new Nintendo DSi (the white one please), the Super Mario Bros. for Wii and games for the DSi. Oh, and please make Mello be less aggressive, like possibly give him the idea of going to Anger Management sessions._

_Always good_

_Matt._

- Why does Matt always ask for the most expensive things? – L asked.

- Well, at least the last part was really sweet. – D told the detective.

- Now with Mello's. – L said.

_Dear Santa:_

_For Christmas I want a box of Swiss chocolates and to be L's number one successor. If possible, I want to receive a kiss from D on Christmas. Also, the new CD from Metallic, and a leather jacket._

_Mello._

- I think we can give him all but two things. – L said.

- Which ones? –

- To be the number one successor and the kiss. – L said.

- But Near and him are tied in number one, right? – D asked.

- Yep, but Mello doesn't understand that. - L explained.

- I can give him the kiss. – D said.

- What?! – L asked.

- Yeah, I kiss in the cheek, not in the lips. – D said.

- Ok. – L said, unsure if he liked the idea or not.

- Let's see Near's! –

_Dear Santa:_

_This Christmas I want a Lego, a 1000 pieces puzzle, the action figure of Megatron and Optimus Prime, action figures from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the new track from Hot wheels and any other toy._

_Thanks._

_Near._

- Ok, Near most grow up really fast! – L said, D just laughed.

After some time, they made the Christmas Shopping, and went directly to Wammy's house; incredibly no one noticed they were carrying the gifts.

L was nervous; he had bought D a gift, not a normal one but a very special one: an engagement ring.

Before he could worry more, Mello, Matt and Near came in to his room and put on top of his head a Santa hat.

- What are you doing? – L asked.

- You have to put a costume. – Mello said.

- Why? – L asked again.

- Because we are all disguised! – Matt said cheerfully.

- Yep. Matt is a reindeer, Near is a mouse and I'm a lamb! – Mello said.

- Ok. – L sighed; there was no way he could win.

D arrived to L's room, dressed in a Santa costume, mini skirt, black leather boots, and the hat.

- Hello! – D screamed.

- Why are you wearing that? – L asked, amused.

- Because we have to be disguised! – D laughed.

L was staring at her.

- You pervert, stop staring! – D said, and playfully punched his arm.

The night went by really quickly; before they knew it, the children were already asleep. L took this opportunity to pop the question.

- D, there's something I want to ask you. – L began saying.

- What is it, L? – D asked.

- Will you marry me? – L asked, kneeling and taking out the ring.

- Yes! – D screamed and L hugged her.

The next morning.

- Wow! I got everything! – Matt said.

- Me too! – Near sounded cheerful.

- There's just one thing I'm missing. – Mello said sadly.

- Mello, come here! – D told the boy.

- Mello went to where D was, and the older girl kissed him in the cheek.

- Woa! – Mello said.

Matt smirked and L kissed D fully in the lips.


End file.
